WWE - Countdown
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Roman Reigns is a Samoan man on a mission. Upon receiving a package at a live event on Raw, it leads him to a website that shows a madman holding his daughter and other children hostage, with the criminal demands a 2 million ransom. Now Roman must come up with the payment and rescue the children before his time of 6 hours and 49 minutes are up and it's too late.
**I do not own WWE, The wrestlers, Diva, or their families. All I own is the story and the Plot. Hope you enjoy reading and as always leave please leave positive review only!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story will have a direct sequel to another story in which the kids get kidnapped again, but the situation is a lot more dangerous, which puts the children on their own. Will they survive? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoy reading and I will try as hard as I can to update as daily as I can if you guys enjoy and want to see more. As always please leave only positive reviews only, no negatives are allowed thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Ransom **

It was one of the hottest nights anyone could remember in the city of Florida, as Roman Reigns and his long time friend Dean Ambrose had just finished their tag team match against the League of Nations and were walking down the hallway, when they were suddenly approached by Dean's girlfriend Renee Young. "Excuse me Roman and Dean, if I could just get a few words from you, would you care to comment on your match against Sheamus and King Barrett?" Roman caught the look in Renee's eye as she looked as his best friend and knew exactly what was going on in Dean's mind. Quietly he nudged Dean in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. Dean immediatly gave the Samoan man a playful shove on the arm as he smiled at Renee and replied, "Well first off, King Barrett, or as I like to call him King dick head and his little tomato haired friend can go take a dip into Miami's ocean and I hope they drown because Roman and I don't back down from anything, so if those guys want a rematch, we'll be ready." "Yeah," Roman agreed with a nod. "Any time any place and we'll be there."

A set of footsteps made their way toward them as they caught sight of Neville. "Excuse me guys, I don't mean to interrupt I really don't, but Roman, Shane Mcmahon sent me down here to tell you that there's a package for you down in the Authority's room with your name on it." Roman and Dean looked at each other for a moment stunned as Dean asked, "Who would send you a package?" Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Unless if it was from my dad or Dwyane or somebody, I don't know." He replied before turning to Neville again. "Did it say who it was from?" Neville shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know man, Shane just said to come and get you to tell you that it's there." "Alright cool, thanks for the heads up man." Dean said slapping Neville a highfive. "We'll head to the office and check it out." Neville gave a quick nod and made his way past them down to the ring for his match against Kevin Owens. "Excuse us Renee," Dean said polietly as he and Roman gently moved past her and made their way down the hallway toward the Authority's office.

"Man I tell you bro, I got a good feeling about things this year. I mean with the Authority gone, and Shane O-Mac running ths show, life in WWE is going to be a hell of a lot sweeter." Roman laughed lightly and nodded in response. "Got that right bro, and best of all, we don't have to worry about the Wyatt's anymore either." "Agreed my brother. No more messages of hearing Bray run his mouth about the apocolypse is coming, or follow the buzzards or any kind of shit like that. Dude, life at work is going to be so much sweeter I can practically taste it." Roman laughed again as he knocked on the door of Shane's office. "Come on in." He heard the Chairman's son respond as he polietly opened the door to find Shane sitting at the desk obviously swamped with paperwork and looking stressed out big time. "Man, you don't look so good." Dean said lightly patting Shane on the arm as he looked up at them. "You alright?" Shane let out a big sigh and ran his hands through his hair in frustraiton. "Yeah, I'm alright, I just can't help but feel so guilty for everything that my dad, my sister and Triple H have done. Not just for the company but all the crap they've been putting you guys all through outisde of the ring."

"Hey don't worry about it." Roman replied with a soft smile. "It's not your fault your family's drunk on power." "But that doesn't give them an excuse for harming others especially their own employees too." Dean nodded in response as he looked around the office and noticed a large brown package sitting on the end of Shane's desk by the and Roman followed the Lunatic Fringe's gaze toward the package to which Shane replied, "I'm sorry Roman, I ment to tell you earlier before the show, but I've just been so swamped with paperwork and complaints, and lawsuits it's just been a real headache." Roman could tell right away how exausted Shane was, and just gave him a slight pat on the shoulder and muttered, "No worries man, it's cool I totally understand." He gave Shane a soft smile as Dean handed him the package and Roman looked at him suspisciously. "Doesn't look like it's from anyone in my family. Does it say who it's from?" Shane shook his head. "I don't know, it was delivered streight to my office before the show, and said that it was urgent that you got it, so I figured it must be important."

Roman nodded and motioned for Dean to follow him as they both headed out of the office with Dean replying, "Dude, you need to not worry so much, just calm down. Your in charge now and can make your own rules now." Shane nodded and smiled as the brothers in arms left the office quietly closing the door behind them, and they made their way down the hall and into Roman's dressing room. Roman sat the package down on the bed and opened it. As he looked into the package his face screwed up in confusion. "What is it?" Dean asked stepping up bside him to see what he was looking at. "There's nothing in here but a note and a cellphone." Roman said taking a hold of the note while Dean took a hold of the phone and turned it on. Roman's eyes scanned the note and turned toward Dean. "What does the note say?" He asked mirroring his brother's look of confusion on his face. "It doesn't say anything really, it just gives a website link, and then on the bottom it says to watch it."

Dean went to the internet app on the phone and typed in the website link. It took a while for the site to load as Dean and Roman both waited in anticipation. "How much do you want to bet that it's probabbly a prank or something?" Dean asked nudging Roman as he slowly nodded, before what seemed like a video message suddenly began to show up now. Roman took the phone gently from Dean and focused on the video, his eyes flashing in immediate anger when he caught sight of his young daughter Joelle being tied up and looking terrified. Her face was streaked with tears as she sobbed quietly for help. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked his voice shaking with rage as he noticed his best friend's daughter. Roman was about to respond when a shadowy figure emerged on the screen now blocking Roman's view from his baby girl. The figure was shrouded in complete darkness and spoke with a deep disguised voice that sounded almost like a robot.

"Evening Roman." The voice said sending waves of anger through Roman as he clenched the phone in his hand. "As you can see, someone behind me wants to say high to her daddy." The camera on the phone caught sight of Joelle's tear stained face as the seven year old shook in fear and terror. Roman's eyes clouded over in anger as he clenched the phone tight in his hand and his body began to shake in rage. "Whoa, hey easy man," Dean said placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Calm down." "Daddy..." Joelle's voice spoke up now with a hint of fear as Roman stifled a growl of anger but managed to keep his cool as he replied, "Stay strong Jojo. Daddy's going to find you and make whoever is doing this pay. Believe that." Joelle opened her mouth to reply again, but the phone camera switched over back to the dark figure again, as he spoke up in his disquised voice again, "Sorry, that's all the time I'm going to allow at the moment. If you want more, your going to have to play along with my game."

* * *

"A game?!" Dean shouted out angrily as his hazel eyes clouded over angrily. "You call kidnapping an innocent child as part of a fucking game?! What kind of person are you?!" The figure let out a short deranged psychotic laugh before replying, "Always the naive one aren't you Dean?" There was another short deranged laugh again before the figure spoke again and said in a low threatenig voice, "Roman, if you want to see your child alive again, then here's what I need you to do. I need $2million dollars in cash within the next 6 hours and 49 minutes, if not then your dear sweet daughter here goes bye-bye."

The camera switched over to Joelle's tear stained face again as a fresh round of tears ran down her cheeks. "Daddy..." Her sweet voice came out in small hicups as she tried hard not to show fear even though it was clearly obvious that she was scared as hell. Roman watched his daughter flinch in absolute terror as the figure's arm reached over toward her and pulled up her shirt to reveal a black object that was flashing with red numbers on it that appeared to be counting down. _A bomb!_ Roman realised in horror and anger. _He put a fucking bomb on my daughter! "_ If I don't get the money from you Roman," The madman replied. "Your dear daughter here loses her life, so you better start coming up with ways on how to get the money if you want to see little Jojo here live." Roman stifled a growl of anger and yelled out, "Who the hell are you?! I want to know who the hell you are right here and now!" "Sorry, that's not for you to know at the moment." The madman's voice continued. "But you better hurry Roman, time's wasting. Tick tock...tick tock...tick tock..."

With that the website shut down and the phone went dead in Roman's hand. The Samoan man's body shook with fear and rage as he threw the phone against the wall causing it to shatter with a loud crash. "How the hell am I going to get that kind of fucking cash?!" He roared out in anger as he ran his hands through his long black hair. "If anything happens to Jojo, I'll kill that psychopath myself!" "Whoa! hey easy there bro," Dean said trying to calm him down. "Take it easy Rome, we'll figure out who's doing this and put a stop to it okay?" Roman paced back and forth for a split second nearly hyperventalating in anger before finally sitting down on the bed and drew in a huge deep breath as his body continued to shake.

Roman buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply as he said in a soft voice, "I can't lose her man. I can't lose her, she's my only child." Dean sat down on the bed beside her brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man okay, we'll find out who's doing this and we'll save Joelle garauntee it." Roman smiled a weak smile as tears began to fill up in his eyes and he began to break down. "I can't lose her man. I can't lose my baby girl." He said his voice shaking with sobs as Dean continued to comfort his best friend. "Don't worry man, we'll figure this out alright? I promise you and I will do whatever it takes, we'll save Joelle." Roman smiled and the two of them bumped their fists together as Roman replied, "Thanks man. I can always count on you for anything." "Always man." Dean replied with a soft smile. "I'm always here for you whenever you need me."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story I'm working on, and as I said before I will try to update as much as I can if you guys enjoy it, so please leave only positive reviews only and let me know what you think where the story should go, should I keep it the way it is now? or should I make it similar to my Lockdown Asylum story where Roman has super powers and Dean has been turned into a wolf? Let me know your thoughts on it and I will try to corograph it into the story...Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


End file.
